


Ardwyad

by Crazybutsound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu'est-on à quinze ans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardwyad

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire écrite il y a bien longtemps (je crois que j'avais 13 ans à l'époque, ça ne me rajeunit pas).

Quinze ans.

Qu'est-on à quinze ans?

Là-bas, rien. Ici, un homme. Ici on n'est jamais _rien_ , Ardwyad le sait. Ici, il est _l'homme_ , celui sur les épaules duquel beaucoup se reposent. Comment leur faire comprendre alors qu'il peut être autre chose que ce que l'on attend d'un homme? Après tout, il est peut-être bien _rien_. Etre un homme, ici, c'est être _tout_ et _rien_.

 _Tout_ , c'est pour ceux du village, pour Addiena, pour sa mère, pour tous ceux qui le croient quand il promet que bientôt tout sera fini, que si quelque chose arrivait il serait là pour les défendre.

 _Rien_ , c'est parce que lui sait qu'il ne pourra jamais empêcher les soldats de tirer sur eux, parce qu'il se sait impuissant à rendre Addiena et sa mère heureuses. Il sait aussi que le _rien_ l'emporte, que l'on ne peut rien à quinze ans face au monde qui ne sait plus comment tourner. On ne peut rien, on est _rien_.

Ardwyad se soulève de sa couche, s'étire, se réveille. Le jour sera bientôt là, et par l'ouverture béante qui lui sert de fenêtre il voit la mer, à peine rouge dans la lumière sanguine de l'aube. Peut-être un jour amènera-t-il Addiena voir la mer de plus près au lever du soleil, peut-être pourront-ils rêver d'un bateau, d'un voyage, d'un futur. Mais en attandant il faut se lever, remplir les tâches du début de la journée, survivre et veiller sur les autres, peut-être trouver un instant pour glisser la main dans les longs cheveux d'Addiena... juste une caresse du bout des doigts, pas plus. A quatorze ans, si ce n'était pas la guerre et le sang, Addiena serait sans doute déjà unie à l'un des guerriers du clan. Mais les guerriers ne sont pas là, n'ont pas le temps et peut-être la guerre n'est-elle pas si mauvaise après tout, elle permet bien à Addiena d'attendre Ardwyad. Il sera bientôt assez grand, assez homme pour l'emmener loin, très loin, de l'autre côté de la mer.

La matinée est avancée, Ardwyad regarde le soleil aussi immobile que la poussière sur le murs et le sol de la place du village. Tout est calme. Pourquoi faut-il alors qu'Ardwyad sente la peur l'envahir? Ses yeux errent d'un bout à l'autre de la place, cherchant le moindre signe d'agitation, de danger... mais c'est le calme plat. _Rien_.

 _Rien_ , encore ce mot affreux. Ah, si seulement il pouvait s'évader, fuir, oublier, ne plus vivre dans la hantise de ce mot, ne plus avoir peur de _rien_. _Rien_ , comme il n'est rien face à la panique qui prend doucement possession de lui, qui lui glace le sang et l'oblige à penser à ce que répétait sans cesse cet homme curieux venu il y a longtemps au village pour voir, pour comprendre et faire comprendre: après le calme la tempête. Mais le curieux est reparti, a poursuivi sa route et personne d'autre n'est venu, personne n'a mis fin au conflit... _Rien_ n'a changé.

Ardwyad sent le danger proche. Il cherche Addiena du regard, sait qu'elle n'est pas loin, l'aperçoit à l'autre bout de la place. Il court et brusquement le monde explose. Les guerriers envahissent la place, les fusils résonnent et les armes grondent de haine. Ardwyad prend la main d'Addiena dans la sienne, crie "non," cherche un abri, cherche un moyen de protéger Addiena, de l'enlever de la trajectoire des balles. Il y est presque, a presque gagné et le soulagement éclate dans sa poitrine au même moment où la douleur lui déchire les côtes, le dos, tout son corps. Il ne crie pas, il ne crie plus. A quoi bon crier quand il sait que personne ne l'entendra de toute façon.

Et Addiena? Addiena est vivante, elle vit, elle est l'abri, ne risque plus rien pour l'instant... Rien?

Ardwyad ne sent plus la douleur, il ne sent plus que la vie le quitter. Il sait qu'il en a fini avec tout, il sait mais il est presque heureux. Rien? Jamais plus il ne sera _rien_ , jamais plus.


End file.
